fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Thromnambular
WARNING THE FOLLOWING ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS AS TO THE WHERE-ABOUTS OF THE WISHING SKULLS. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO HAVE THE MYSTERY RUINED! Thromnambular, from the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, is told to grant the player a wish. There are nine Thromnambulars, also known as Wishing Skulls, in total, and they are hidden throughout the game. Each Thromnambular gives the player a mission to complete, and the missions must be done in sequential order from Thromnambular I to Thromnambular IX. To help the player locate these skulls, there are nine NPCs that give hints as to where one can be found. The clues are attained when the player completes the appropriate mission, the title of which usually refering to the skulls in some way. Only upon completing all nine missions of the "Thromnambular Saga" will the player supposedly be given a wish. In reality, however, Thromnambular IX gives the player a Devil's Temptation, a lvl 34 UR item, along with the normal Fusion Matter and Taros, as a reward. The episode in which he appears in, Thromnambular grants wishes to multiple characters only to result in a gruesome (or completely hillarious) outcome. He rhymes whenever he says something. Thromnambular I Mission Level: 8 Location: Bottom right corner of gated area, tucked behind a headstone Mission: *Makes you get: 1 - Joke-O'-Lantern Head 1 - Bloodsucker Wing 1 - Spooka's Tail Simply kill the respective monster until the item drops and return to Thromnambular to get the next portion of the quest Thromnambular II Mission Level: 8 Location: Northwest of Genius Grove behind a tree Mission: *Requires you to go to the Sweet Revenge in Candy Cove *Once inside the Infected Zone, you have 120 seconds to reach the Crow's Nest *Afterwards, return to Thromnambular *Hint: Use a Nano with Recall, to acomplish faster. Thromnambular III Mission Level: 8 Location: On top of the first building on the right upon entrance into the Infected Zone Mission: *Requires you to find the Scrap Scrappers *Defeat the Scrap Scrappers for three Metal Scraps *Return to Thromnambular only to be told to defeat the Scrap Tyrants for three Large Metal Scraps *Afterwards, go back to the skull to collect your reward Thromnambular IV Mission Level: 16 Location: Northeast of City Hall behind a giant machine building Mission: *Requires you to go to the mall in Townsville Center for a party hat *After getting the hat, race back to Thromnambular in record time(300second)to complete the mission *Hint: Use a Nano with run/faster to acomplish faster. Thromnambular V Mission Level: 18 Location: Near the southeast corner outside of the Infected Zone near a lifeguard tower Mission: *Requires you to defeat Squish Scalers *Afterwards, you must retrieve Saltwater Taffy from the wharf and deliver this dinner to Thromnambular Thromnambular VI Mission Level: 22 Location: Near Fusion Numbuh One's fusion portal. Mission: * Defeat five Putrid Spawns * Defeat six Oil Ogres * Defeat seven Gear Goliaths * Defeat eight Baleful Brutes * Afterwards, talk to Thromnambular Thromnambular VII Mission Level: 23 Location: On a rock near the zipline on top of the center plateau Mission: * Head to Nowhere to get a pet (Courage) for Thromnambular * Talk to Courage who sends you to defeat Fowl Foes for a Fowl Foe egg * Race back to Thromnambular before the egg hatches Thromnambular VIII Mission Level: 27 Location: In the southwest corner of Monkey Mountain on a ledge behind a hill with a crater where the Scythe Simians are Mission: *Place three bananas in the Monkey Mountain Infected Zone to distract the monsters for the skull *Afterwards, return to Thromnambular. Thromnambular IX Mission: Level 34 Location: Northern part of The Precipice near the bridge to Fuse's lair next to a rock Mission: * Talk to Billy to obtain some kind of memorabilia for the skull * Return to Thromnambular